Chamber of Secrets
by ronandhermione113
Summary: Ron and Hermione go into the Chamber of Secrets during the battle in DH   What really happend when they were there? Read and find out. One shot RONANDHERMIONE


So I thought a lot about this story. I've been reading others perspectives about when Ron and Hermione go into the chamber of Secrets and thought I wanted to give it a try. I'm mixing the book and the movie so they kiss in the chamber of secrets. Once again, sorry about my grammar. Enjoy. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.  
>_<p>

Hermione was standing in the room of requirements trying her hardest to think of a plan. She wasn't used to this. She always knew what to do. But for once she was clueless. The same questions rotated in her head. _How were they going to destroy the rest of the horcruxes? Were they going to survive? Where were they going to find the last horcruxes? Was Harry okay? _ Just then someone grabbed her arm and turned around. She was relieved it was Ron.  
>"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS!" he yelled, she stared at him in disbelief. Once again she didn't understand.<br>"What does that have to do with destroying horcruxes? She added.  
>"Basilisk venom is one of the few things that will destroy a horcrux, right?" He was full of excitement. When he read her face and figured out she still didn't fully understand he continued to explain.<br>" Maybe, the basilisk carcass is still in the chamber! We could get some of the fangs and destroy the rest of the horcruxes with them!  
>"RON! That's brilliant! Why haven't I thought of that?" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back and then took her hand tightly.<br>"Let's go, were in a hurry. We need to go to moaning myrtle's bathroom." She tightened her grip on his hand and he pulled her. They ran hand in hand quickly toward the bathroom.  
>"Now if I remember it right it's this sink." He pointed to the sink nearest to them. "Crap, I forgot to get in you need to speak parsel tongue."<br>"Why don't you try it?" she suggested quickly.  
>"I don't know if I can." She grabbed his shoulders and looked him directly into his eyes.<br>"I know you can." This made him smile and turn back towards the sink. Slowly he tried his best to hiss. Nothing. He tried again this time thinking of harry. A brilliant hissing sound came from his mouth and he heard the sink rumble and move inward. He turned around and saw hermione grinning at him. She kissed him on the cheek.  
>"I don't know what I would do without you." She said softly. This gave him hope. He had always wanted to be Hermione's hero. He loved her, and didn't want to possibly die in battle with her not knowing. He had to find a way to tell her.<br>"It was nothing, really" He smiled and carefully took her small hand. They looked down into the hole. He felt her tense up.  
>"It's like a giant slide really." He said letting go of her hand.<br>"I'll go first." He said bravely.  
>"Be careful Ron." He jumped in and slid for what seemed like minutes. He stood up and wiped off some of the slime he had collected from the floor. Then, he heard a small scream and found himself on the floor again. Hermione had landed on him.<br>"I'm so sorry." Hermione said softly, getting up and holding out her hand to help him up.  
>"It's fine, really. He said smiling. He noticed she had a small bit of dirt on her face. And hesitantly and very gently wiped it off her. She looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled. She loved everything about Ron. She really needed to tell him.<br>"This way." Ron said. Taking her hand and leading her down a narrow tunnel into a small room filled with rubble. This is where Lockhart had tried to curse them.  
>"Lockhart tried to obliviate us here. But he hit himself and the roof caved."<br>" Do you know the way from here?" Hermione asked in a troubled tone.  
>"Not really, but I remember Harry going this way." They walked a few steps and stopped in front of what looked like a safe door.<br>"I think you need to speak parsel tongue again." Suggested Hermione. Once again, he hissed loudly and the door swung open.  
>"Brilliant." Said hermione. Ron smiled. They both walked into the chamber.<br>"Oh my god, look at the size of that snake!" Hermione approached the large skeleton. She thoroughly examined it.  
>"Think about it, Harry defeated this when he was just 12!"Her tone was amazed.<br>"C'mon we need to get the fangs." They both began pulling at the teeth until each of them had a handful.  
>"Let's go show harry these." Hermione began walking toward the entrance. But Ron remained planted on the spot.<br>"I think we should destroy the cup right here." He suggested. She walked back to him.  
>"Okay." He handed her a fang, and took the cup out of her hand. He put it onto the wet ground, and looked up to see her staring wide eyed at him.<br>"Both me and Harry have destroyed one. It's your turn" Ron began giving a small smile of encouragement.  
>"Ron I don't think I can." She began. He took her hand and swung her around so she was facing him.<br>"Yes you can. Remember this, don't listen to it. It will try to weaken you by showing you're your worst fears." She looked at him, he looked bothered. She wondered what the horcrux showed him. So she hacked up the courage to ask.  
>"What did it show you?" she asked. He closed his eyes and sighed.<br>"Its fine, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She smiled.  
>"I'll tell you when you destroy this one." He was clearly nervous about telling her.<br>"Okay." She slowly picked up the basilisk fang and stabbed it into the golden cup. At that moment they were sent flying backwards. She was drenched by the wave of water that had come out of the cup. She was so blinded by the water that she could barely see a thing. She couldn't see Ron. Just then her parents appeared from the cup. _I have seen your heart Hermione Granger, I have seen your fears._  
>"DON'T LISTEN TO IT!" she heard Ron scream from her left. She was too scared to move.<br>_How could you? Your own parents. Sent us away to Australia so you could run away. We will never forgive you. _  
>"Hermione! Kill it!" Hermione sat there in shock. She could feel warm tears running down her face. A wave of water kept Ron away from her. Then she saw her parents transformed into Harry. In the back ground she could hear her cries from Malfoy manor. <em>We would have been better off without you. You aren't our friend. We're using you for your knowledge. How could we ever be friends with such filth like you? <em>She began to sob harder.  
>"It's not true Hermione, Harry and I am your best friends. KILL IT!" She wasn't listening. She couldn't stand this. And then her worst fear appeared before her. Ron couldn't see this. It was so embarrassing.<br>_You really think I could love you? _Riddle Ron began. She cried harder than she had ever cried before.  
>"Hermione, don't listen to it. It's lying!" The wave that parted them broke and Ron ran to her side. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close. <em>You're just an ugly Mudblood. Who would want you? Surely not me. Lavender is so much better. In fact any girl is better than you.<br>_"Hermione." Ron said he was in tears now. "Why would I say any of that to you? Don't believe it!" he cried. "Just stab it!" Hermione didn't know what to believe but she got up and ran towards riddle Ron and stabbed it. It let out a high pitched scream and suddenly the chamber fell silent. Ron was standing now. His face wet with tears. She began to cry again. Staring at him she ran for him and embraced him tightly. He sat down and allowed her to sit on his lap. They sat there. Hermione crying into Ron's chest and Ron crying into her hair. Ron was ready to tell her what he saw when he destroyed the horcrux, because her worst fear was Ron's worst fear, loosing each other.  
>"Do you want to know what I saw when I destroyed the locket?" Ron said shakily through Hermione's hair.<br>"Yes." She whispered. He took her hand and turned her around so she was looking straight into her face.  
>"I saw you; you were telling me how I'm not good enough for you. I also saw you and Harry, you were kissing." He could not find his voice so he could finish. He felt himself blush.<br>"It's not true, Harry is like my brother." She began. "And you are too good for me." He smiled.  
>"You're smart and funny and you always know how to cheer me up. I know we fight, but I still care about you Ron." She smiled at him and started to play with his hair gently. Rubbing her fingers through his silky ginger locks.<br>"I love you Hermione." Was all he could think of to say. "I know you don't feel the same but I had to tell you." His smile faded.  
>"Who told you that? I love you too Ronald. I have since first year." Not letting him respond she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and kissed him full on the lips. She felt him tense up and then he responded by kissing her back. He was running his hands through her hair. And she was rubbing his back slowly with her hand. They pulled out of the kiss and stared at each other. Their faces were flushed the brightest shade of pink, and they had the biggest smiles on their faces.<br>"I've been waiting since first year for that." He said. She smiled and kissed him again on the cheek.  
>"In fourth year, when you went to the Yule ball with Viktor Krum I was so jealous. I wanted to ask you, truly. But I couldn't find the courage. I would never think of you as a last resort. You looked beautiful. It was killing me." He blurted out. He had wanted to say that since fourth year. It was all spilling out.<br>"If you would have asked me Ron I would have said yes. If you would have asked I would have dumped Krum and took you. I wanted to tell you, but…" she couldn't find the words to finish.  
>"When you kissed Lavender in the common room i couldn't stand it. I ran down the corridor and Harry found me. That's why sent those birds on you. "This was a touchy subject for her. It was the worst year she ever had to live through.<br>"I still have scars." He laughed. "I only did it to make you jealous. I wanted you to feel what I felt at the Yule Ball." She could see sadness in his face. "If you would have told me you didn't like it, I would've dumped her."  
>"Do you know how you broke up with Lavender?" She had hoped he never heard.<br>"No, I never asked. But I can see you know, care to enlighten me?"  
>"Well when you were poisoned, I went to visit you in the hospital wing. And then Lavender showed up. You started to talk." She squeezed his hand.<br>"And what did I say exactly?" He looked interested.  
>"My name. When she heard it she stormed out of the room in tears."<br>" Well I probably was saying your name because you're the one I was thinking about when I was poisoned." He smiled.  
>"Come here." She said wrapping her arms around him. They hugged for a long time.<br>"When you got splinched when we apparated away from the ministry. I was about to die. But I had to keep myself together, I had to save you. I couldn't think about life if you weren't in it." For the second time that night they kissed.  
>" When I heard you screaming in Malfoy manor, I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest." His face fell and tears started to stream out of his eyes. She gently wiped his eyes with her hand.<br>"The only reason I didn't give in was because I could hear you screaming my name."  
>"Oh I thought you didn't hear that." He blushed a little.<br>"Thank you Ron. You're my Hero." She hugged him again. They sat there embraced for a few minutes, when he stood up.  
>"We need to get back there and fight."<br>"I agree, let's go." She took his hand and they walked toward the entrance. Then, he stopped and turned her around.  
>"I'm glad we came here." He said sweetly making her smile.<br>"Me too. Now how are we supposed to get back up?"  
>" Accio Broom." He said and 1 broom stick came flying down the tunnel. Her face fell into a worried expression.<br>"Don't worry nothing will happen. I'll keep you safe. "His words comforted her. She knew she would be safe with Ron. He mounted the broom, and she got on after him. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. She layed her head on his shoulder and they began moving. Faster and faster they moved up the tunnel into moaning myrtles bathroom. He smiled at the fact she was giggling the whole time. They landed on the floor in front of the deep hole.  
>"Just in case something happens to us in there." He said pointing to the corridor outside the open bathroom door, he leaned down and kissed her harder, putting all of his emotions into the kiss. She kissed him back trying to put everything she wanted to say to him in the kiss. They broke apart.<br>"It's now or never." And they walked hand in hand confidently into the hall, ready for battle. Finally they had each other.

how did you like it? Please review to show me you've been here. Thanks for reading - -  
>-RonandHermione113 (: <p>


End file.
